Diary of Chaos
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: To everyone, she seemed to have the perfect life. Perfect, described her life completely. But, her life would take a twist for better…


AN: Hey peeps! This is a one-shot YGO/SM crossover (with a couple of GW last names.) .. No sequels. sry 'bout that, but I actually wrote this last year *sweat drops* and am now just posting it. it was actually for school, health. but I wanted to post it anyway! Please let me know what you think and if I should consider posting one-shot stories. and to all of my GW/SM fans. I'll be updating soon. so just be patient with me and this will go a lot more smoother, k? And YAMI IS OOC, so get over it if you don't like it!

Luv lotz

Jupiter Angel 0:)

p.s. I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!, but would be VERY happy if I did.. Too bad.

p.p.s. DO NOT TAKE MY CHARACTERS! My characters are: Mariah, Eva, Blair, Isabel, Amairé , Andrew, Carrie, Mina, Sara, Derek, Abby, Amanda, Christina, Michael, Mark, Erica, Zach, Quinn, Brad, Alexandria, (Yami's mother) Erica and Angelina.

Note: Mrs. Redfern-White, Mr. McGeehan, Mr. Scheimeser, Mrs. Secord are actual people I know-hint: they were my teachers from way back when. they're also my favorite teachers!

And now. on with the story!

Title: The Diary of Chaos

(summary):__To everyone, she seemed to have the perfect life. She had ankle length blonde hair and dazzling, large, blue eyes. She was a cheerleader, on the school newspaper, had a boyfriend, a ton of friends, owned her own car, always smiled, skinny, medium height, 16 ½ year old; "young lady" as her mom called her, teenage girl. Yeah, that was right. Perfect, described her life completely. But, her life would take a twist for better.

Or for worse.

__

Diary Entry #27

According to the school's student and staff population, I am the most popular person in the school. The school conducted a survey, I turned out to the most popular. I don't understand! How can I, of all people, be the MOST popular? 

I guess I can see why I'm what everyone calls "popular". I talk to everybody who's somebody. But that still doesn't make sense. So, what? I talk to everybody. I have a nag for talking. Ugh, now I'm just repeating myself. I'd better stop this entry before I drive myself nuts trying to continue writing it.

Luv Lotz, 

Serena 0:)

Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, but to her friends, she was Serena or Angel. She ran to 1971 dark blue with silver flames Corvette-the car she and her father had restored back to "health". She opened the car door and grabbed her cell phone, punched in her best friend's phone number.

"Hey, Hotaru," Serenity said.

Hotaru said something and she responded with, "Sure. You want me to come over at 5.."

"What?" she questioned her best friend on the other line.

"Okay, scratch that. Meet you where?"

Serenity laughed, "Fuddruckers. What time?" 

"Okay, Fuddruckers at 6:00."

"Un-huh. I got it, see ya then!"

"Bye girlie."

She hung up and closed the door to her "baby", a silver convertible corvette with black, white, baby blue and dark blue flames. She floored the gas and sped home. Once she was home, she changed into low-rise dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees and a white leather halter top. She grabbed her backpack and headed to her father's study. She got side-tracked, stopped in the kitchen for a chocolate ice cream milkshake, then entered her father's, Mr. Brad Artemis Tsukino of the famous fashion company, study to complete her homework on the computer. She sat down and logged on. 

"Hello, Serenity. Enter your password."

Serenity, as she called, typed in "Tenshi"-a Japanese word meaning Angel. "Tenshi" was what her mother called her as a child. She slipped in her CD, N.O.W. 9 into the CD player and adjusted the volume on the speakers to level at which she liked it to be at. She pulled out her math textbook, calculator and notes that she had taken during class. She rummaged around for a pencil in the desk door. She found it, humming along with N*SYNC's "Gone".

_"I've been sittin' here, to get my mind off you. Tryin' be man and be strong."_

She finished her math homework, then continued on her science homework, then continued to her English paper on the War taking place in Iraq. _'Ten minutes to spare,'_ she mused. She ran upstairs and changed into tan baggy pants and a blue tank top, that showed off her belly button ring. Quickly, tying her hair up into a chaotic ponytail, she grabbed her car keys, kissed her mom on the cheek, hugged her dad and shouted, "I'll be back at 8:30. I love you!"

She ignited the ignition and tore down the road to Fuddruckers, where she promised to meet her best friend. She pulled into the parking lot and grinned at her best friend staying on the side walk. Hotaru Raven Tomoe, her best friend and who was called Raven by everybody, wore a blue train cap that covered all of her hair-except for the few bangs peeking out at the rim, a black cargo skirt, black sandals, blue shirt under a black trench coat, that was tightly held together by her hands. Hotaru waved and Serena ran up to her. 

"Hey," Serena said, "How've you been?"

Hotaru smiled, "Okay."

Serena elbowed her, "Cough it up, girlie!"

"The doctors say I have a good chance to make it through chemo (short for chemotherapy)."

"Great!" Serena cried out in relief. "And when you do, I'll treat you to ice cream."

The violet haired-girl with purple streaks in her hair nodded; even though inside her felt like breaking down and crying on the sidewalk. She disapproved of lying. She actually hadn't talked to a doctor in over a two days. 

"Let's eat!" After Hotaru said that, her stomach growled at her. She blushed, "Yep. That signals that I'm STARVING!"

"Okay then, let's go in," Serena said, gesturing to the door. 

Hotaru gave her "the look"-an extension of her lower lip and her blue eyes looking up at Serena in begging way. "I wanna wait for Yami!"

"You invited Yami?"

Hotaru nodded. "I wanted to talk to both of you guys, cause I won't be coming back for a LONG time."

"Why not?"

Hotaru hung her head sadly, "Docs orders."

"Oh." Serena left the subject alone. She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a couple of drawings, notes and letters she wrote to Hotaru during her off period. "Here, I drew and wrote these for you."

Hotaru clutched the pieces of paper. Before she could respond, a car came to a screeching halt. The two turned around, to see their closet guy friend, Yami Winner, the son of multi-millionaire David Winner, of Winner Corporations. Yami hadn't told them until they had came over for the first time, but that didn't matter any more to them. His black spiky hair with red ends and blonde bangs were tousled, violet-crimson eyes peeking behind his hair and he was wearing khakis-that hung on the middle of his hips and stayed on by the brown belt through the loop hoops-and a black t-shirt. "Hey Rave, Rena. How've you guys been? Why'd you call Rave? OH, this old place! I haven't been here in centuries. Rena, how's school? Rave, are gettin' any better?"

Serenity sighed and glanced and Hotaru, who was giggling. '_Here comes twenty questions' _she thought, or it was more like, one hundred and one. Angelina went to a public school, Raven was in a hospital most of the time and Yami went to an all boys' private school, so they rarely saw each other.

"YAMI!" Serena all but shouted.

He stopped talking, looked at a glaring Serena and giggling Hotaru. "What?"

"UGH!" Serena sighed. "Why do you always ask one hundred and one questions when you get here? You do this all the time. Come on, Taru's hungry! And so am I!" Emphasizing 'always', 'all' and 'hungry' for him to hear.

Serena grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her into Fuddruckers. Yami followed the two in, knowing he should keep his mouth shut for time being. 

"Table for two, I mean three, if you count that question-asking-machine," Serena told the waitress, who giggled then said, "Right this way Serena."

Just about everybody knew Serenity, because she talked to anybody in the small town that they lived in.

"Question-asking-machine," Yami stated. "I'm a breathing, living human being, Rena."

Serena sighed. "I know that." She emphasized 'know'.

"I want a hamburger!" Hotaru grinned. "I haven't had NORMAL HUMAN food, since, Lord knows when!"

Serena and Yami laughed.

The waitress walked over, "Are you ready to order?"

Serena nodded. "Yup. Hamburgers for all and Cokes. Thanks, Amy."

Amy, the waitress nodded and left.

Serena, Yami and Hotaru enjoyed a question and answer session, then Rush Hour 2, Blue Crush and Serving Sara at the movie theater, ice cream from Baskin Robins and the three stayed up all night and talked the night away at Yami's elegant mansion by the beach. Serena took out her diary and began writing in it.

__

Dairy Entry #28

Today is probably one of the best days of my life! I finally got to talk to Dane and Raven for the first time in three or four months, I lost track of time! I can't WAIT for prom! Raven said she'll come, only if I hang out with her and she doesn't have to bring a date. I told her SHE HAD TO COME, and told her I'd do whatever it took, for her to come! Yami says he'll bring his new girlfriend! I'm betting that he'll either a) not have a girlfriend or b) have a new girlfriend. More than likely, it'll be b. So, anyways, I told them ALL ABOUT my sweetie. oh, I didn't tell you dear diary? It's been almost two weeks! My sweetie, is Darien Anderson! He's SO sweet! He's got ebony black hair and piercing blue eyes. I could lose myself in them! *sighs* I'd better get to bed, it's 11:37 pm. Boy, am I worn out. Nightie, nightie, Angel 0:) (that's a smiley face with an angel's halo, isn't it cute? G2G!)

Serena woke early. She looked around at her surroundings. She was at Yami's house. '_SATURDAY! NO SCHOOL! YEAH!_'she cheered mentally. More time to spend with Taru and Yami. Nice. The only bad part about it, was she couldn't see her boyfriend, Darien. She changed into her spare clothes, consisting of dark blue Adidas track pants, white Adidas sports bra, silver Adidas shoes and a bandana around her ponytail. She stretched and decided to sneak out to take a walk on the beach.

"Hello, Serenity, sweetie," Yami's mother, Erica said. 

Serena whirled around. Then grinned, "Don't tell Rave and Yami I went out for a walk! I wanna see their reaction! Ok?"

His mother nodded, "Sure sweetie."

Serena snuck out the back door and began jogging. She ran to beach, looking for Yami, Hotaru and her favorite spot when they were kids. It was about one and half miles from Yami's house. She crouched down and sat on the ledge of the rock. She watched the sun, it all it's glory and magnificence, raise up to the sky and dance across the dark sky, instantly filling her canvas with light. Not that she was painting, mind you, it was the Serena considered the sky her canvas. She peacefully sighed to herself and jogged back. She over heard Yami yelling and Hotaru was panicked. She crept in through the back door, quickly changed into her baby blue pajamas bottoms and white spaghetti strap shirt. She untied her hair and slid down the banister. 

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, scarring both Raven and Yami.

She grinned when she saw Yami's jaw drop and Hotaru's face light up. Hotaru ran over and hugged the life out of Serena, "Where were you? We couldn't find you this mornin'?"

"Yea, Rena, where were you?" Yami questioned.

A grin broke out on her lips and she said, "I had to visit some place special."

Hotaru grinned back at her, "OUR SPECIAL SPOT? You left us here to go? No fair!"

"Sorry, didn't wanna wake you guys to see it," Serena apologized, "I got to see the sunrise. It was spectacular."

"HEY!" Yami cried. "I wanted to see it!"

Serena stuck out her tongue, "Sleepers, snoze-rs, Wake-rs, see-ers!"

Yami stuck his tongue back at her.

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like you either!"

Hotaru and Erica, Yami's mother, ate, watching the other two with curiosity. Hotaru giggled.

Serena and Yami looked at the two.

"HEY!" they cried. "I want some! I'm hungry!"

Serena and Yami sat down, and became engaged in a food contest. Serena won by two plates, but what Yami's mother said, shocked her, Raven and Yami to the core. 

"I guess I should tell you Hotaru, Serena and Yami sweethearts." She said.

"Tell us what mom?" Yami grinned.

His mother hung her head, "We're moving, and we won't becoming back for awhile."

"WHAT?" Serena and Hotaru cried. They both got up and hugged Yami, who stood there, with a dumb expression across his face.

"Moving?" He whispered.

His mother nodded in response.

"When?" He breathed.

"Four days, sweetheart."

"Four?"

She nodded and said, "Wednesday."

"Can we help pack?" Serena asked, gesturing to Hotaru and herself.

"Sure sweethearts! We'll need all the help we can get!" His mother grinned at the two girls.

Serena and Hotaru hugged Yami tightly and then dragged him upstairs. They dragged him from one room to the next, telling him what should go in boxes, what should go in the van and what he should be careful not to break. Yami sighed-with these two, they'd be at it ALL DAY LONG, and he wanted to do was spent time with them. not being told what should go where for packing.

"Hey," Yami said.

The two shut up for time being, with questioning glances written across their face. 

"Why don't we finish this Wednesday, and go to the arcade and skate park today."

Hotaru and Serena looked at each other, glanced at Yami, whispered to each other and ran off to their bedrooms. Yami stood in the hallway, stunned. He shook his head and went to change. The three enjoyed their weekend together, Yami went to school Monday and Tuesday, telling everyone he was leaving, Hotaru went back to the hospital, told the doctor she wanted to help her best friend move. The doctor okay-ed it, but said they'd have to watch over her the whole day. Serena went to school, got her homework for that day and went over to Yami's house on Wednesday. When she and Raven got there, most of the furniture was either packed away or loaded on a van. They looked for Yami, and eventually found him at their favorite spot.

"Yami," Serena said.

He didn't bother to respond. Serena continued, figuring he had heard her, "You know, you're still gonna hafta meet us for our three to four month meetings, right?"

He didn't move a single muscle, Serena noticed. Serena's shoulders slumped. Hotaru nudged her, and gestured to sit down beside him. Serena sat on his right, Hotaru on his left. They copied his posture. Yami finally noted they were sitting beside him and he said, "Right, Rena."

She turned and looked at him. She grinned and both girls flung their arms around him. He tried to hug them back, but ended up just wrapping an arm each of their waists.

Several weeks passed, and Serena couldn't help but feel alone. She continued being the captain of the cheerleading team and her all A's. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard from Hotaru. and her mother hadn't been seen since three days ago.

__

Diary Entry #29

Why hasn't Hotaru called or emailed me? I don't understand! She said she would. oh well. I know she will eventually. I wonder mom's been. she got back today. she claimed to have left some sort of note for dad and me to see that she was leaving on some fashion business trip, but I never say any note. and dad said he didn't either. tell me why I don't like this situation. where's Yami and Hotaru when you need them???? 

Ugh, it's 12 am, I'd better get to bed. Night.

Weeks turned into months and soon Serena hadn't heard from Hotaru in almost three months. Yami couldn't make it for their "four month" catch up session this time. She sighed, grabbed her diary, crawled in the corner of her room and began writing. 

__

Diary Entry #30

_I haven't heard from Hotaru it seems in FOREVER! I hate not hearing from her. I wonder if something's wrong. _

She said she was getting better. I think she'll be fine. I wish I could place my finger what I've been feeling recently. OH! That reminds me! I wanted to tell you about that creepy dream I had. I was like in space or something. I was flying with blue wings. I'm flying, and all of a sudden, I'm falling, then a stranger appears out of nowhere and saves me from dying. keep in mind, I'm watching the whole thing from the sidelines. and then time flies by and I'm getting married to him. only I don't know who it is! Is that wacko, or what? I asked a dreamer-reader about it. She said that it meant that someone who I didn't except to love me, will eventually tell me and the wedding meant good luck. Well, I-

The phone rang, and Serena lend over to pick it up, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was obliviously upset. "May I speak to Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, this is an emergency."

"This is she," Serena was puzzled. _'Veggie's fine-he emailed me yesterday. Mom's fine. Dad's fine. Rave's done with chemo. so what could be possible wrong?_'

"Serenity? This is Mrs. Tomoe, you know, Hotaru's mother."

Serena jumped up. _'Oh no. don't tell me.'_

"Well, she's left us, Serena. I'm sorry." the voice on the other side broke down crying. "The funeral is in four days. I hope to see you there."

Next Morning

Alexandria Tsukino, Serenity's mother and wife of Brad Artemis Tsukino, returned home, with a man who had his arm around her waist and she was being all "love-y, dove-y" to him. Brad got mad and blew a huge fuse. Alex and Brad were yelling, when Serenity walked downstairs, wide eyed, to what she saw.

Serenity was greeted with yelling filling her ears. She grumbled and got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, pulled her hair away from her face. She walked down the stairs, grabbing her backpack as she went. She saw her mother and father arguing. 

Then she heard her mother shout. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! MAYBE IF YOU'D BEEN A BETTER HUSBAND, I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU! KEEP YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER, BUT WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

__

'Mom doesn't care about me. no that's just the liquor talking. or is it.' she thought. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, hiding her eyes from her parents.

She heard her father yell at her, but continued running until she was at school. '_Dang it. I forgot my car. I'll just Mariah or Dare for a ride home. I'm sure they won't mind.' _ she thought. School seemed to trail on forever, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go home. She never wanted to see her mom again. 

A couple of days before the funeral, Alexandria Tsukino and Brad Artemis Tsukino were no longer husband and wife. Alex didn't bother to care who got their daughter, Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, so she packed her belongs and left, never to be seen again.

The Funeral

"Everyone," Mrs. Tomoe spoke. "I'd like you to meet my daughter's best friend, Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino."

There was some clapping. Serena walked up to the microphone and said, "Hello. I am, well, was Hotaru's best friend. I know everyone here and I miss her. but I'd like to share with you, how exactly I meet Hotaru. I was five, and I had just moved here. I was new at school and I was a nervous-wreck. We stood in a line outside, next to me, Hotaru stood, clutching two books. She started talking to me. She told me not to be nervous, that everything was going to be okay. She was right, everything went okay. Everyday before school used to talk, and eventually close friends. I will always hold a special place in my heart for Hotaru."

Serena began crying and she walked away from the microphone. She walked over to her boyfriend and sat down. He handed her his handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted and blew her nose. 

After the Funeral

Darien drove her to the arcade and bought her an ice cream cone, which she sat there on her bar stool, and stared at for fifteen minutes. A hand waved in front of her face. She made no moment to gesture she had seen the hand-she just kept staring at the ice cream cone.

"You know it's going to melt, Serena," her boyfriend said. 

She muttered something like "I know that" , then turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Darien!" Serena cried. "Hotaru's gone. She's really gone. She's never coming back."

Darien didn't even bother to hold her while she cried over her lost best friend. He listened to her cry her heart out over her best friend, but he wasn't thinking about her dead friend.

She clung to his arm, and cried some more.

He took her off his arm and said, "I can't stand this any more. I can't date you anymore. I don't like people who are too clingy. It's over Serenity."

Her red, tear-stained eyes weld up again and she ran from him. She ran all the way home. She got home, only to find her dad, drunk, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Home

"B$*!^! Where have you been? Get your skinny @$$ in here!"

"Hi Dad. Nice to see you to." Serena slipped up to her room, avoiding her dad, and locking her door to her bedroom, so he couldn't get in. She stayed up the whole night, crying, not bothering to complete her homeroom. 

Next Day

Serena hit the snooze button. She barely slept a wink. She threw on a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans, throwing her hair in a messy ponytail, grabbing her backpack and put on a pair of tennis shoes. She ran down the stairs, only to find her dad's face glowing in rage. 

"Mornin' Dad," she whispered.

Her father slapped her. She fell to the floor. She got back up, not excepting him to punch her in the stomach. She lend over to the table, snatched up her keys and ducked his last punch towards her and snuck out of the house. She stuffed the key into the ignition, the car roared to life and she floored the pedal. She sped all the way to school, then realized she didn't have an excuse. She picked up her cell phone and called school. The lady at the front desk answered and Angelina put on her "motherly" voice and clamed to be her mother, telling the lady that "Serenity Yuki Tsukino" was going to be late to school because she had an accident at home. She hung up and at a snail's pace, crept toward the building. She didn't even bother to look at the lady at the front desk.

"Tsukino-Yuki, Serenity." she said, not bothering to say "Good Morning" or "I was late to school, did my mom or dad write me a pass?"

"Here you are Ms. Tsukino. The bell will ring in two minutes."

Serena knew she had a burse forming on her cheek. She nodded, received the pass and ran to her locker. She grabbed several books, waited for the bell to ring. When it did, she ran to third period, with Mr. Allman, her all-time-favorite art teacher. She walked in and quickly sat down in her stool, facing the windows and began drawing a black design. Unknown to her, Mr. Allman carefully watched, knowing she probably wanted to be left alone. He noticed the drawing, and knew something was up. He knew she wanted to sort out her feelings, so he let her be. 

After School

Serenity walked silently to the gym-she had cheerleading practice. Not that she bothered to care about being captain, she just wanted to get it over with, so she could leave. She reached into her pocket. She felt all of the grade print outs. They were all F's, except for a C in Art. Not that matter to her any more. Besides, she had missed several days school due to. well, it was just because she didn't have the energy to go any more.

"SERENA!" her friend, Mariah shouted. Mariah ran up to her and caught up with her pace. "Didn't ya hear me, girlie?"

Serena shrugged.

Mariah seemed to study Serena for a while. "Have you lost weight? You look incredibly skinny. and it doesn't look healthy."

Serena quickly changed subjects, "You know I was thinking about suicide and death. and I believe it runs in the family."

Mariah was shocked. "W.wh. what?"

"I said 'I believe suicide runs in the family,' Mariah, didn't you hear me?"

Mariah was too surprised to say anything.

Out of the blue, "What do you think dying is like Mariah?"

Mariah shrugged, "Painless, I'm guessing."

Serena nodded. Mariah didn't bother to realize that her close friend was depressed and it was becoming a suicidal thing. Serena thought to herself, _'In three weeks. That will be perfect weekend to do it. On a Saturday would be best, and no one will know. or care for that fact.'_

Serena didn't know she was wrong. completely off base. 

Serena ditched school for the next two weeks and three days, only coming back on the Thursday and Friday to "gather" the homework she was supposedly going to complete. Angel no longer cared about anything-not her grades that used be all A's, the cheerleading squad, her friends, not even her close friend, Mariah, who was probably captain of the cheerleading squad, due to her "absences" that everyone thought she was visiting her mother or sick with the flu. When Saturday rolled around, Angelina Yuki was completely prepared to do "it" (as she now called wrote it in her diary (what was going))-and leave everything behind her.

__

Diary Entry # 32 (I think)

_You know what.? _

(hint: you're supposed to say "what, Angel?")

I'll tell you "what" anyways. I think you're the only. well,. being (I guess) that cares about me. I mean, I'm a complete FAILURE at school, I hadn't practice cheering lately, so I'm probably IN MAJORLY BAD SHAPE, I haven't practiced volleyball or basketball in awhile, I probably suck at those to. I'm beginning to believe Dad. maybe I am a B%#^*. I don't know anymore. I've planned how I'm going to do "it" tonight. PILLS. The ones mom never used and dad has never seen. besides, the label says:

Kaiser San Meto Pharmacy

Permanente18576 E. Redwood Rd

San Meto, CA 90857

(694) 720-3820

Rx#: 12-8495784MD ROCKWOOD, JACKSON

Tsukino-Yuki, Serenity Angelina CDC

Eat with food, twice a day, every ten hours.

Then there's a bunch of numbers on the bottom, that I don't care about. I have like seven of these bottles. I wonder if I mix all of them into one jar.

Mariah was probably all tied up trying to get the cheerleading squad back together. Serena sighed. Since when had life become a chaotic mess? She mused over the thought. It didn't matter any more, because she was going to end it-right now. She lean in for the pills, then half way there, she decided to see if her only best friend was left. She may as well tell him she was joining their other best friend. She snatched up the telephone and punched in his old phone number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"May I speak to Yami Winner?" she asked.

"Who's calling?"

"Serenity Angelina Yuki-Tsukino."

"Serenity Angelina?" the voice on the line cried. "How are you sweetheart?"

Yami's mother. She hadn't been called 'sweetheart', by anybody recently. "Hi Mrs. Winner. I. I'm fine. Can I talk to Yami?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll- oh, there he is! Yami, sweetheart," her voice drown out.

"Rena?" asked Yami's voice.

Serena's eyes weld up with tears, "Hi." She squeaked out.

Concerned filled Yami's voice, "Are you alright Serena? You sound like a piece a junk. Hey, I'm gonna transfer to my cell phone and come right over, okay?"

The line clicked dead, the sprang back to life, "Serena? Are you there? Come on girlie, speak to me!"

"I just wanted to say good-bye Yami."

"WHAT?" came a screech from the other line.

She was now crying, "I'm going to join Rave."

"YOU'RE ARE NOT GOING TO! I WON'T HEAR OF IT! THAT'S IT! I'M ON MY WAY! Keep talking Serena, come on. Don't leave me."

"Yami," she whined. "I. I. I don't know where to start."

"Tell me when it started," his reassuring voice told her.

"I. don't . don't. know."

"Serena! DON'T YOU DARE REACH FOR A BOTTLE OF PILLS!"

She whimpered. "I want to leave this earth. Everything's wrong."

"With what?"

"Hotaru died two months after you left. Mom cheated on Dad with another guy, and they got divorced after you moved, then Dare dumped me for some blonde on the cheerleading squad, my grades are all F's, I've ditched school so many times I don't know how long I've been away. It's seems to me as if no one cares about me. I'm just another lifeless soul, stuck on this pitiful planet with no reason. Yami. I."

The cell phone clicked dead. 

She cried. "I thought-"

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard Yami yell.

She began crying.

"SERENA!"

He pounded on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR, RENA! COME ON, OPEN IT!"

She continued sobbing on the floor. She reached for her glass of water and bottle of pills. The door slammed onto the floor, breaking into tiny pieces all over the places. His arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her away from the bottle and glass of water. He placed her in his lap, letting her cry on his favorite black t-shirt. 

"Shhhhhh," He whispered in her ear. She began to calm down and clung to his shirt, like it was her last line of sanity. 

"Yami," She whispered.

"What, Rena?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't care when you hung up."

He shook his head, and laughed softly. "I've always cared about you Serenity. Even when you had a boyfriend and spent time with him, and when your heart broke, I wanted to beat the boy who hurt you into a bloody pulp, but you wouldn't let me. Remember?"

Her eyes widened. "Y.ye.yes."

"Even when I had girlfriends," He said. "They realized that I was in love with some one else, just trying to get my mind off of her."

She looked up at him, through her tear stained eyes.

"I loved you then," He continued. "I still do. I don't know what exactly happened when I left. but don't you ever say that no one cares about you.. Cause I always have and always will."

She leaned up against his chest and snuggled up close to him and continued crying.

Yami was shocked. He hadn't expected her to easily take him in. He expected her to slap him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close to him. After twenty minutes, he realized she was sleeping on him. He tenderly picked her up and placed her on her bed. She looked so much like an angel. He punched in the number for the Suicide Hotline and talked with someone. He told her the situation and the lady told him to stay with the "patient" and they would pick her up in the next day or two.

Next Day

There was a knock at the door. 

Yami answered the door, "Hello?"

"We're here for Miss. Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino," the lady with red hair, gray-blue eyes covered by her silver rimmed glasses, dressed in a white dress shirt with a red vest on top, tan dress pants held up by a brown belt and brown clogs.

"Who's we?" Yami asked. 

The man standing next the red-haired lady said, "The Suicide Hotline that Mr. Yami Winner called last night."

The man was dressed in gray dress shirt with blue tie, black dress pants held up by a silver belt and brown dress shoes. He ran a hand through his black tousled hair and his green-yellow eyes were showing his nervousness, while his face illustrated he hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"Oh," Yami said dumbly. "She's still asleep."

The two nodded, gesturing that they had figured she was asleep.

"But you're welcome to come in. I'm Yami Winner."

"Thank you Mr. Winner for calling us," the man said.

Yami numbly nodded.

"Yami, Where are you?" he heard Serena whine.

"DOWN STAIRS SERENA!"

She walked down stairs, rubbing her eyes, carrying her stuffed bunny Vegeta had given her for her 8th birthday, her baby blue pajamas and Yami's old white t-shirt. 

"Are you Miss Serenity Angelina Yuki-Tsukino?" the lady stood up and looked at her.

Serena, now wide awake and wide eyed, walked downstairs, staying away from her and the man. Like a little child confused, she tugged on Yami's sleeve and softly whispered, "Who are they? How do they know me?"

Yami whispered right back, "They're here to talk to you. I called them. I wanted to make sure you were okay. They're just someone else to talk to."

"But-"

He shook his head, "No buts. I want you to get better, so I can take you out on dates."

Serena gave him a half hearted smile. "Okay."

"I am she." Serena spoke up, so the lady could clearly hear her.

The lady nodded, "I thought so."

The man intervened in the conversation, "Where's your father Miss Tsukino?"

Serena hung her head, "He was probably drunk last night and is know at some lunatic's house. At least he usually comes home, hung over. He hits me, telling me I'm a piece of crap and a bitch."

Yami wrapped an arm around her waist, to comfort her.

"Well, Miss Tsukino, We've not only come to talk to you about your depression, but to tell you to pack everything you own. In two days you will be moving into a Mental Hospital, and after you are done with the hospital, you will living with your Aunt Michelle and Uncle Haruka Tenou."

Serena was shocked to the core, "Where. Who are they? Where do they live? Why can't I live here? I have friends here, I just can't leave them!"

"I'm sorry miss," the man spoke up. "But you must. Your Uncle Amara is your father's younger brother and they live in a small town of Santa Barbara."

Serena's shoulder fell limp. She'd never get to see her friends again. Nor her teachers. Heck, she wouldn't be able to see her closet friend. well, boyfriend now, Yami, any more. Before she could say anything, Yami whispered in her ear, "I live in Santa Barbara now, so I'll see you at school and introduce you to everybody."

Serena turned and hugged Yami, tears forming in her eyes. 

The lady and man from the Suicide Hotline smiled at the couple, then departed, leaving papers on the table for Serenity to fill out and send in.

"This is great! I get to live with two people who care about me! Best of all, no one will know about my rep from this school and I can make new friends." Serena said, enthusiastically. 

Yami hugged her back, "Won't it be!"

Serena and Yami kissed. Yami pulled away, "You want pancakes for breakfast?"

Serena gave him a look of horror. "Oh no! I've had your pancakes before!"

Yami laughed. "Yea, that was something. But, I found frozen pancakes in the freezer."

He showed her the "pancakes".

She began laughing her head off. Those weren't "pancakes", they were Eggo Waffles she had bought several days ago; not that she had bothered to eat them, but hey, it was something for breakfast.

"What?" he asked.

In between laughs, she managed out, "Pancakes? Pancakes? Those are WAFFLES, Yami. Read the label."

He read the label and blushed. Opps. Waffles, not pancakes.

She put the waffles in the toaster, then they ate in silence.

Serena said, "T-"

Yami spoke at the same time she was going to, "I'm -"

The two laughed. "Ladies first," Yami said.

Serena snorted. "LADY? I'M NO LADY!" She chased Yami around the island. 

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

"YOU'D BETTER BE MISTER!!!" She threw pieces of waffles she hadn't eaten at him.

He turned around he reached the family room, caught her, wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto the couch. He laughed, she glared at him, then started laughing with him. 

He took in a deep breath, "Okay, Rena. What were you going to say?"

She sighed. "Thank you. I think for once in my life, I'm making the right decision." She captured his lips. He pulled her even closer. She pulled away and smiled at him. 

"Anytime Serena," he whispered. 

After a short silence, she said, "Ready to help me pack my junk up?"

"Sure, honey."

She giggled in his shirt.

"What?" He asked, puzzled by why she would be laughing at him.

She continued giggling, and he sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Rena."

"Nope. You never will. honey."

He kissed her forehead. "Okay. Up of me. Let's pack."  


She laughed, as he hauled her up princess style and placed her back on the couch. "Why don't you just carry me up the stairs. honey?" She teased. 

"What is about 'honey' you don't like?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She chirped. "I haven't been called that since. well. I don't remember anymore."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him on top of her. He kissed her and again tenderly picked her up princess style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his. She grabbed her diary and went to the bathroom. She pulled out a pen and sat on the toilet.

__

Diary Entry # ? (ha ha! I've lost track. I think it's like number 45 or something, but I don't care what number it is, because this is the **BEST ENTRY OUT OF ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!**

You, know, I think I know what that dream meant. Here's the dream, if you don't remember: I was like in space or something. I was flying with blue wings. I'm flying, and all of a sudden, I'm falling, then a stranger appears out of nowhere and saves me from dying. keep in mind, I'm watching the whole thing from the sidelines. and then time flies by and I'm getting married to him. only I don't know who it is! Is that wacko, or what? 

And I asked a dreamer-reader about it. She said that it meant that someone who I didn't except to love me, will eventually tell me and the wedding meant good luck.

Well, I think that someone was Yami. I mean it! I can't believe that he actually loves me. I don't think that he'll ask me to marry him until we're WAY older, but hey, it's NICE to have someone you know inside and out, love you. I would never guessed he loved me. I mean he used to by me birthday presents every year. now I come to think of it, he and all my girl-friends were the only ones who remembered my birthday and ACTUALLY BOUGHT me something. Darien NEVER did that. he always CLAIMED he REMEMBERED. I bet he never did. 

So, I'm going to move to Santa Barbara. I get to go to school with Yami! Is that cool, or what? We'll get to see each other all the time! And I'll have two people who will actually CARE about ME! I looked up their files. (more like that lady and man from that Hotline-thing Yami called gave them to me, but who cares?). here's the information I have on them.

Name: Michelle Diana Tenou (maiden last name: Kaiou)

Age: 32

Birthday: March 18

Hair color: Aquamarine

Eye color: Green

Siblings: none found

Father: David Kaiou

Mother: Maria Kaiou

Niece (s)/ Nephew (s): Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, husband's brother's daughter

Name: Haruka Charles Tenou

Age: 33

Birthday: October 27

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: navy

Siblings: Brad Artemis Tsukino

Father: Charles Tenou

Mother: Marissa Tsukino

Niece (s)/ Nephew (s): Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, brother's daughter

I even have pictures of them! I hope they'll like me! What if they don't like me. what if I'm NOT good enough for them. I don't what'll happened to me. Maybe they'll have somebody adopt me! That would be. well, too weird. 

Ugh, I can't think like this! I'd better go! Yami's waiting. or should I say my "honey" is waiting for me. I love it when he says "honey". It's SO romantic. 

¬ Opps, I drooled there. Watch it, girlie!

Luv lotz, Serenity 0:)

Serenity put the diary down and ran into Yami's waiting arms. She sighed and deeply breathed in his scent. 

Several days later, Serenity a was placed in a Mental Hospital. She instantly didn't like the hospital, but adjusted rather quickly. She met Rachel, who had black hair with green streaks, light blue eyes and a pale face and was 27, who was a recovering Drug-addiction and depression; Mina had brown-blonde hair and bright brown eyes was 17, who was an ex-alcoholic, who had been sent in by one of her counselors; Carrie who was 21, had violet hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to be black at times, was a suicidal artist and had been forced into the hospital and Sara, who had red-orange hair and green hairs and was 24, who, like Serena, had been sent in by her boyfriend and close friends. Rachel, Mina, Sara and Carrie instantly formed a bond with Serena and they became close friends. They got visits from friends/family/boyfriends/girl friends once or twice every other week. When Serena pulled out her diary during one of the girls' "Free" days, Rachel, Mina, Sara and Carrie told her she should start a new diary, since the diary she was writing in had all of her depression written in it, and it should be personal and left alone. Serena realized it was a good idea, then insisted the girls make one with her, and the girls spent they day making scrap-diary-books, that held flowers, drawings, labels, poetry and special items they had found around the hospital. Serena's new scrap-diary-book was blue with gold stars and a black crescent moon. Rachel's was forest green, matching the streaks in her hair, with a blue symbol of Mercury and red symbol of Pluto on it-when Serena asked her about it, Rachel said she loved mythology as a little girl and loved Mercury, the messenger god and Pluto, the god of the underworld. Mina's was orange and yellow, held together by the red ribbon she usually wore in her hair. Sara had multi colored hers' with water colors and pastels-she told Serena it meant her life had was been chaotic and a complete disaster. Carrie's was violet, with the symbol of Saturn (death was what it meant, Rachel told Serena), a black scythe with drops of blood pouring off of it. The girl became incredible close friends, doing just about everything together. The only times they weren't allowed to spend together, were when one of them had a doctor "appointment" or session, according to everyone else in the building and during sleeping hours. Serena, Rachel, Mina, Sara and Carrie talked about the future, while eating lunch outside in park-directly behind the hospital (it was still apart of the hospital). Rachel flipped her black hair with green streaks over her shoulder and smiled, "It's SO beautiful out!"

"You can say that again!" Carrie grinned, both of her hands behind her purple hair.

Mina laughed, and cart wheeled several times. 

"I'm SO tired of living in WHITE ROOMS!" Sara whined. "Why can't they have color? Colors make life so much more interesting!"

"NO DUH!" Serena agreed with Sara. 

Sara sat down on a swing, next to Rachel. Serena sat in between the two, while Carrie chased Mina around. 

"So," Rachel said. 

Sara looked at her, "So, what?" Her red-orange hair tumbling over her shoulders. 

Serena waited for Rachel to continue.

"What do you guys wanna do with your future, I mean once you get out of this horrible god-forsaken place?"

Sara grinned, "I wanna own a little coffee shop in. I don't know! Somewhere like New York!"

"Cool!" Carrie grinned. "I wanna be a artist and cartoonist! I would spend all day working on them, and never leave! I wanna be FAMOUS!"

Mina butted in, "I'd like to be a Model for a magazine or fashion run. I'd also like to travel to Europe!"

Serena spoke up, "I'd like to be chef or baker and own my own restaurant or bakery!"

Sara's eyes sparkled, "When you do, I want to try your doughnuts!"

Mina laughed at how child-ish Sara was being. 

"Cake sounds good right about now," Rachel said softly. 

Angel turned to girl who hadn't told them what she wanted to do, "What-da ya wanna do, Rach?"

A smile lightened Rachel's pale face, "I'd like to be a doctor someday."

"WOW!" Serena said. "You'll hafta be my doc when ya do!"

Rachel laughed. "Alright, here's a deal. Mina-you have to send us pictures of your modeling career, Carrie-you have to send us your artwork-for FREE, Sara-when we visit your little coffee shop, you have to let us NOT pay, Serena-you have to give us FREE sweets and I'll be your guys' doc, deal?"

"YEA!" chimed the girls.

Five months flew by, and Sara and Rachel had been released. Serena was next, followed by Mina and Carrie two days later. Serena, Mina and Carrie had gotten letters from Sara, who had opened a coffee shop in southern New York, and Rachel had become a Doctor in Canada. Serena was then released, only she was entered into school-her senior year of high school. A high school were NO one knew her face to face, other than Vegeta. Serena moved in with her Aunt Michelle and Uncle Andrew, who instantly wanted to know if they could call her "daughter"-Serena didn't mind ONE LITTLE BIT. Her aunt, who told her to call her "mom" if she wanted, instantly dragged her shopping. In the end, the two had spent over $1,956.83. The two returned home with their purchases and dreamless slept. Serena became familiar with the mansion, that she was to call home until she moved to college. She received letters from Mina, who had been released two days after her releasement and Carrie, who had also. Mina had instantly been accepted into a magazine modeling career and Carrie had become famous for her cartoon series, that Serena watched on TV. The girls constantly wrote to each other. The girls had agreed to stay with Serena for a week and attend her school, even though Mina was the only other "high school" student out of the bunch. 

Time flew by, and Serena was soon going to start school again. She was a nervous-wreck, but it didn't matter all that much to her. She just hoped she meet some friends. Serena woke up an extra two hours early, and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then placed her now mid-back blonde hair into huge curls and changed into her new outfit consisting of a tan skirt with side slits reaching the knees, brown sandals, a blue baby t-shirt and a silver necklace that Yami had given her for her seventeenth birthday-attached to it was a silver heart pendent, on the inside read _'To a special Angel from heaven, love your "honey".' _ She adored the necklace and wore it everyday. She shoved her school supplies into her new backpack and ran down the stairs for breakfast. At 6:45, she heard a honk from a car. She ran to the door, thinking it was the bus. She opened the door and walked outside, to see her best friend and boyfriend, Yami. 

"Yami?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

He nodded and grinned. She ran to him and he opened his arms wide and hugged her. She gave him her 100 watt smile and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you honey," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and whispered back, "I missed you too."

"HEY!" came a shout from the car. "Enough with the kissing scene, dude!"

Serena guessed it was one of Yami's friends. Yami chuckled and turned his attention back to her. 

"I want you to meet my friends. Come on." 

Yami let her in first. She slid in, next to one of his friends. He had messy blonde hair and brown eyes that jogged her memory of Carrie. She flashed him a quick smile and buckled her seatbelt. Yami slid in the drivers' seat and buckled up. 

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Joey. He's captain of the foot ball team."

Serena smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Joey flashed her a huge grin and said, "Nice ta meet ya too, babe."

Just as Serena was about to respond to his comment, Yami butted in, "Hands off dude. She's my girl." He wrapped an arm around her, to prove his point.

"I know, dude," he said. "I was just playing." 

Yami grinned and turned around to the back. "Rena, that's Tristan, he's our defense men."

Yami pointed to an almost man with spiked brown hair and brown eyes that rang a bell her mind of Mina. 

"That's Duke, our extra quarterback and captain."

Duke had black hair and green eyes that reminded her of Sara.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, who I told you about."

"Hey, Serena," Tristan said. "He **NEVER STOPPED **talkin' about you."

Serena felt a rose blush tint her cheeks.

"Can we pick up Té a and Serenity, PUH-LEASE?" a voice whined.

Yami laughed, Serena looked at a blonde haired girl with lavender-violet eyes. An image of Rachel flashed through her mind quickly.

"Hey," She said. "Hope you like CTHS. Are you gonna join the cheerleading team? Yami told us you were captain of the other cheer squad before you moved!"

Yami laughed, "And THAT would be Mai, my cousin from Oregon."

Serena smiled, "Hi. I might consider joining the squad for the heck of it."

"GOOD!" Mai grinned. "I'll introduce you to the squad. Oh, and Joey's my boy."

Serena nodded. At least she would now someone else on the squad. Yami drove up to two different houses and picked up a another brunette with red streaks in her hair and hazel eyes, reminding her of Mariah, her co-cap and close friend. 

Mai smiled at the girl and said, "Hey girlie! Meet Serena! She's gonna join the C-squad with us!"

The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Serenity, Joey's half sister, Duke's girlfriend. I'm second co-cap of the team."

Serena smiled, "I'm Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino, just call me Serena or Angel. I was captain of the squad at my old school."

"Well, good luck to you girlie," Blair said.

They then picked up a red-brown haired girl with baby blue eyes. Té a, Serena guessed. Sara, her hair screamed and Rachel, her eyes read, Serena mused. 

"Té a!" Mai cried. "You gotta meet an ex-cap of a squad!"

The girl slid into the car and smiled, "Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Té a Reynolds. I'm co-cap of the squad. Tristan's my boyfriend. Is Yami your boyfriend?"

Serena smiled gratefully, "Hey, I'm Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino. Yea, I am Yami's girlfriend. Everyone calls me Angel or Serena, though."

Té a laughed, "You sure look like one." (she's referring to 'Angel')

Serena grinned. It still seemed awkward to call one of her closest friends since kindergarten her boyfriend, but she would get used to it, in time.

At School

The moment Serena walked into the building, everyone crowded around her and began asking one-hundred and one questions. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back

The two turned around, to see their closet guy friend, Yami Winner, the son of multi-millionaire David Winner, of Winner Corporations. Yami hadn't told them until they had came over for the first time, but that didn't matter any more to them. His black spiky hair with red ends and blonde bangs were tousled, violet eyes peeking behind his hair and he was wearing khakis-that hung on the middle of his hips and stayed on by the brown belt through the loop hoops-and a black t-shirt. "Hey Rave, Rena. How've you guys been? Why'd you call Rave? OH, this old place! I haven't been here in centuries. Rena, how's school? Rave, are gettin' any better?"

Serenity sighed and glanced and Hotaru, who was giggling. 'Here comes twenty questions' she thought, or it was more like, one hundred and one. Angelina went to a public school, Raven was in a hospital most of the time and Yami went to an all boys' private school, so they rarely saw each other.

"YAMI!" Serena all but shouted.

He stopped talking, looked at a glaring Serena and giggling Hotaru. "What?"

"UGH!" Serena sighed. "Why do you always ask one hundred and one questions when you get here? You do this all the time. Come on, Rave's hungry! And so am I!" Emphasizing 'always', 'all' and 'hungry' for him to hear.

Serena grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her into Fuddruckers. Vegeta followed the two in, knowing he should keep his mouth shut for time being. 

"Table for two, I mean three, if you count that question-asking-machine," Serena told the waitress, who giggled then said, "Right this way Serena."

Just about everybody knew Serenity, because she talked to anybody in the small town that they lived in.

"Question-asking-machine," Yami stated. "I'm a breathing, living human being, Rena."

Serena sighed. "I know that." She emphasized 'know'.

"I want a hamburger!" Hotaru grinned. "I haven't had NORMAL HUMAN food, since, Lord knows when!"

Serena and Yami laughed.

The waitress walked over, "Are you ready to order?"

Serena nodded. "Yup. Hamburgers for all and Cokes. Thanks, Amy."

Amy, the waitress, nodded and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flash back

She laughed out loud. Yami knew what she was thinking about-when he used grill twenty questions on Raven and her. He grinned from ear to ear and laughed along with her. 

"Okay guys," Yami said. "Give Angel a break here. She's new, lay off."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to her first period class-Math with Mrs. Redfern-White. He had math second period, but they shared gym, lunch, art and after school sports together. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. Her gut feeling was that math was going to be the longest class of the day.

After 1st period

Serenity groaned. For coming in three weeks later than the rest of the class, she had a lot of work to catch up on, not to forget that she had missed so much of fourth quarter last year, she was completely lost in math, but she would get help from her uncle, or "Dad" as she decided to call him. 

Yami ran over to her. He knew she had missed quite a bit and was going to need some MAJOR LEAGUE help in math. "Hey Rena."

She gave him her biggest smile. 

"Did you like math?"

She groaned. "Ugh, it's gonna be a PAIN! I can already tell!"

"Do you want some help? Cause I can help you on our off period together."

She quizzically looked at him. 

"We have one off period, meaning we don't have a class, like we can leave campus."

She gave him a look of disbelief.

Yami laughed. "Yes or no, honey?"

Her mood brightened, "Sure, honey."

Yami quickly kissed her and showed her to art class.

"Enjoy," he whispered in her ear.

After 2nd period

Yami met up with her again. "Did you like Mrs. Secord?"

Serena grinned, "I LOVED HER! She's really cool and really open to suggests and my art work!"

She wrapped her arms around him really tightly. Yami hugged her back, glad she liked one teacher out of the building, so far.

"Two more period, then lunch and our off period, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Yami took her hand and directed her through the hallway.

"Here's Language Arts with Mr. Scheimesser, honey, love ya, gotta go."

He pecked her on the cheek and left.

She smiled and headed into her classroom.

After 3rd period

Serena was grinning from ear to ear. She loved her schedule so far. Math with Watchiry, Art with Secord, Language Arts with Scheimesser. She liked Scheimesser because he could relate with his students and he always made time to talk to them and make sure they were doing fine. Next she had Science, with McGeehan. She remembered Vegeta saying that he was "Fish Man". _'Fish! I love fish! I hope I like him too!'_

Serena quickly walked in the room and got acquainted with her classmates and new science teacher.

After 4th period

Serenity also liked McGeehan. He was cool. He made sure she was on top of things and new what was going on. He told her they would be releasing fish into the wild as soon as they were taken care of and ready to leave. She couldn't WAIT to take THAT field trip-she could already tell, she wanted to go.

She walked to her locker and quickly opened. Mai, Serenity and Té a came over and asked her how she liked the school. They talked before Joey, Duke and Tristan came over, and took the girls to lunch. That's when she felt to arms around her waist. She turned around, to see Yami smiling behind her. She smiled back to him and kissed him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded, "Starving!"

"You wanna eat lunch here, or go out and be by ourselves?"

She thought about it, "Here today, some place special tomorrow."

He smiled, "Good choice honey."

She giggled in his shirt again. He smiled and hugged her tighter. They headed towards the cafeteria and she was introduced to his friends, Zack and Seto, the whole football team and the cheerleading squad. She and Yami ate together, outside. She told him all about Rachel, Mina, Carrie and Sara. She told them they were going to visit her. She asked him about his day. They spent the rest of the day together (not ditching class) and then went to football (Yami) and cheerleading (Serena). 

Cheerleading

Timidly, Serena walked to the gym, waiting for Mai, Serenity and Té a.

"HEY ANGEL! OVER HERE!" she heard Mai shout. She walked over to the rest of the time. She found out that their captain had left them and they needed one. Mai, Serenity and Té a insisted she show them how to be a good squad. The team and coach, Mrs. Schmidt, thought she was perfect for the job and instantly accepted her. 

After Cheerleading

Serena walked over to the football practice area with Mai, Serenity, Té a and a bunch of the other cheerleaders. Once practice was over, Yami jogged over in just a pair of shorts. 

"Yami!" Mai cried. "Get a shirt, mister!"

Serena laughed. He looked so cute covered in sweat. (*drool*)

Yami crossed his arms over his sweaty chest, "YES, MOTHER!" He said sarcastically. Serena laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around her, telling the other cheerleaders he was taken and the football players, she was his girl. 

"You know Yami, your girlfriend is now CAPTAIN of the CHEERLEADING SQUAD!" Mai said proudly. 

Yami looked at Serena, "Like old times?"

She nodded her head, "Even better! The girls are all in GREAT shape and work really well together!"

Yami grinned, "Good!"

Yami, Serena, Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Tristan and Té a went out to dinner.

Two weeks later

Rachel, Mina, Carrie and Sara showed up and followed Serena around the school and the five became close friends again. Rachel told her ALL about being a doctor and having a new boyfriend, Mina brought her TONS of pictures of her modeling pictures, Carrie brought her several pieces of her artwork and Sara brought her homemade coffee in a bag and a mug. The girls laughed and chatted like old times. After their two weeks together, the girls unwillingly left her. They all promised to meet up over the next summer before Mina, Carrie, Sara and Rachel left. Mina told Serena to keep sending letters and to get an email address so they could stay even closer together. Rachel gave her a lollipop from her doctors' office and a fake record. Sara promised to bring or send her more coffee and some of her menus. Carrie promised to send a picture of her next boyfriend and artwork. The girls departed. Yami had gotten to know Sara, Mina, Carrie and Rachel really well. Mai started calling Serena her new cousin-in-law. Blair and Isabel invited her over sleepovers and such. Serena kept her own little schedule, reminding her of everything. Mondays were swimming lessons, Tuesdays were piano lessons, Wednesdays were basketball practice, Thursdays were volleyball practice, Fridays were sleepovers, Saturdays were her special time with Yami and Sundays were her time with her "mom" and "dad". She picked up her diary before a special dinner with Yami on Saturday. She still had four or five HOURS to get ready and Mai, Té a and Serenity insisted on coming over to get her ready for the huge special event. She grabbed a pen and crawled into the corner of her room.

__

Diary Entry # -I've lost count-

Hello, again. I think this is number 69, but who cares? I miss Mariah, Mr. Allman, Amy, Raven, Mrs. Tomoe, Mr. Tomoe, and everyone back "home". but you know what? I think I'm doing better here. I owe all this to Yami. EVERYTHING! I mean, I wouldn't be and here and I wouldn't be dating him, and I wouldn't have such GREAT NEW FRIENDS! I wouldn't have SO MUCH FUN being captain of the cheerleading squad or the second best swimmer on our team, I wouldn't have so much fun trying to hook up Isis with Seto! I gotta go, Eva, Blair and Isabel are here! Bye, bye!

Mai, Serenity and Té a dressed Angel in a violet dress, crisscross back and black jewels for spaghetti straps. She had black mascara on her eyes, along with black-purple eyeliner and purple eye shadow. Her lips were covered in clear lip gloss and she had a light pink blush on her cheeks. Black strapy high heeled shoes adorned her feet and a black pearl was attached to a silver chain around her neck. She seemed to feel OVER dressed, but Mai, Serenity and Té a didn't think she was at all. _'They MUST KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! Not fair! Well, here goes nothing.'_

Serena walked down stairs, to be greeted with Yami in a tuxedo. She gasped. Mai handed her purse, Serenity handed her a shawl and Isabel winked at her. Serena and Yami took off.

During dinner, Yami proposed to her. Of course, she said yes and they agreed to be married during the summer, so Serena could invite Rachel, Mina, Sara and Carrie to the wedding. They made plans in the limo back home. She received an extra long kiss from Yami, before she had to leave. Her "mom" and "dad" were very happy for her. She insisted that "dad" give her away and they be at the wedding.

The Wedding

Serena was dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress, her hair was tied in braids and curls, which were pilled on her head-Mina had insisted that her hair stylist do all the bridesmaids' and bride's hair. She accepted, only because Mina would do it anyways. A strand of pearls adorned her neck and long silver dangling earrings were in place. As she stared at the figure in mirror, she thought about everybody. Rachel was married, with one child; Mina was STILL single-and very proud of that fact; Carrie had a fiancé, and insisted that they weren't married and Sara was four months pregnant-and yes, happily married. Mai was engaged to Joey, Serenity was going to be proposed to tonight (not that she knew about it, although Serena did because Duke (considering a little sister) asked her when he should) and Té a was still going out with her long-term relationship boyfriend, Tristan. 

Her "dad" gave her away and everyone she wanted to be there, was there and she was probably the happiest woman at the whole thing. Before either she or Yami realized it, they were kissing in front of all of their friends and family. He picked her up princess style and took her to the limo, waiting for them. This was **ONE** of the **BEST DAYS OF HER ENTIRE LIFE**!

Two years later

Serenity Angelina Yuki Tsukino-Winner was now 29, married to Yami Winner, was a mother of two children, Amairé and Andrew. She owned a bakery, and Amairé always helped her making doughnuts, cakes and other special desserts and bake goods. Andrew was always following her husband around and playing with sister (who he was **VERY OVER PROTECTIVE **of). Mai had married to Joey three months after they had been wed and had one child and she was four months pregnant with another child. Serenity had gotten married to Duke a year later and was pregnant. Té a was still getting used to being a wife to have children. Rachel was still married with now two children. Mina now had a fiancé was to be wed next week. Carrie was married with one child-who she named after Angelina-only calling her child Angel. Sara had twins and was pregnant again-a fact she was proud of. Seto and Isis had finally hooked up and were finalizing wedding plans for Sunday. Zack had moved and still kept contact with everybody. Serena crawled into her "corner" and began writing.

_ _

Diary Entry # 497

THREE MORE ENTRYS AND I'M AT 500!!!!!!!!!! YEA! You know diary, I don't think I could have been more special. I married one of my closet friends and the boy-well man- that saved me from myself and from death-a thing I glad I haven't experienced-yet. Everyone is "happily ever after" - like in those fairy stories I read to Amairé , yes she ADORES those stories-just like I did as a child. Andrew constantly nags his father about everything. Poor Yami! Yami is still as sweet as ever. He created a new product for computers-3-D Custom Home. It's for wanna-be architects and interior designers. It's a fascinating program, I must say. Amairé loves following me around-think she might want to take over my little bakery and tea shop when she old enough (OR SO SHE SAYS). I hope both of my children find love, joy, happiness and love (yes, you must have love to live). I just hope neither of them go through any of the experiences I went through after Raven's death, Darien's dumping me, Yami's moving and my parents splitting up. Only, NONE OF THIS WILL HAPPEN TO THEM! Okay, maybe the relationship and friends moving or dying will, but I don't think Yami and I will EVER SPLIT UP. I love him way to much for 1) saving me from dying, 2) loving me, even when I didn't realize it, 3) loving me enough to marry me and 4) loving me enough to have kids with him. I hope we can spend ETERNITY TOGETHER, but I think that Eternity might not be long enough. Oh, I can only hope it is. Isis had her baby boy today-she named him Mokuba. Sara's other child is named Christina, I think she named the baby after her mother, who knows? Mai has one girl and two boys. The girl is Jessica and the boys are Michael and Mark. Serenity has a little girl named Amanda. Mina had TWIN girls-Kateyln and Abigail. Everything is perfect, in my eyes. Okay, there are a couple of things that I need. well, actually that I want, but I can wait. Sara still has the best coffee in New York, Mina is now an actress, Carrie is an Interior Designer and Artist, Rachel is a doctor, Eva is surprisingly a teacher, Mariah called me several weeks ago and told me she's a singer, Blair is a Fashion Designer, Té a is a house-wife and me, I still own the bakery.

AN: SO? How do you guys like it? I might change "Yami" to "Heero" or "Vegeta" so look for this story under Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossovers and Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon crossovers, and review them as well? Okie-dokie? Thanx much.

Luvlotz

JupAngel 0:)


End file.
